


What Stiles Wants Stiles Gets

by SilentScreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamer/pseuds/SilentScreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wears everyone down eventually and Derek is no exception. If he wants a ginger cat he’ll get a ginger cat danmmit</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stiles Wants Stiles Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willow-rosenbergs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willow-rosenbergs).



> This is for the wonderful willow-rosenbergs (on tumblr). I hope you have a fantastic holiday season and you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it; may it be everything you wanted and so much more <3

Derek is topping the Christmas tree, which Stiles dragged him out of bed at ass o’clock in the morning for, when Stiles without preamble mumbles “I want a kitten.” When Derek looks back Stiles is rocking on the balls of his feet as he winds garland around the loft’s spiral staircase.

Over the years that he and Stiles have been together Derek’s grown accustomed to Stiles’ non sequitur conversations, off the cuff rambles that come with too little sleep and too much coffee, and Derek’s even grown used to how sometimes in bed Stiles mixes in Polish phrases that absolutely didn’t make his ears burn in embarrassment when he plugged those phrases into Google translate.

So yea Derek likes to think he’s grown able to handle just about anything that comes out of Stiles’ mouth but somehow his brain short circuits when Stiles mentions wanting a kitten. Really it amazes Derek how much to this day Stiles can throw him for a loop, even now and he wonders if he’ll ever stop being surprised by Stiles.  
“Stop with the puppy dog eyes,” Derek mutters as he finishes finagling a much maligned and broken star onto the tree, but it was Stiles’ mothers and had resided on every Stilinski family tree so it never even crosses Derek’s mind anymore to replace it.

“You love my eyes Christmas wolf,” Stiles replies and Derek glares at Stiles when he attempts to wrap his body in green garland which Derek promptly claws off.  
“That’s for the tree,” Derek retorts as he searches through the ornaments box one last time, making sure he didn’t miss any of the bulb’s they’d accumulated over their past Christmases together.

“Maybe I wanna ride you like a tree,” Stiles says in what he deems his sexy voice which really sounds like nothing more than a dying animal’s croak in Derek’s estimation but Derek ignores that tangent and the way Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes, “We aren’t getting a kitten Stiles,” Derek says trying to steer Stiles away from sex and back to the original thread of conversation.  
He laughs seeing Stiles pout before he kisses the corner of Stiles’ mouth, “I won’t be thwarted wolfy,” Stiles says before Derek feels him reel Derek in and make good on his threat of riding him like a tree.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

“Do you know cats are abandoned during the holiday season more often than in any other season Derek?” Stiles mumbles a few days later while he and Derek are in the cereal aisle deciding between Oat Bran and Special K berries.

Derek grabs the Special K Berries and plops it into the cart before he heads over to the meat counter merely humming at Stiles, not really paying attention.

It’s been all cat talk all the time the past few days so he is reasonably confident that Stiles is just spouting off any of his 1001 reasons why he thinks they need to get a kitten.

“Do you know that tabbies are more likely to get adopted then other breeds of cats?” Derek hears Stiles say again as Stiles points to the lean beef in the corner of the meat section which Derek had been looking for.

Derek nods and picks up two pounds of lean beef that Stiles mentioned needing the other day to make the beef tacos he wants for when his dad and Melissa come over later this week. Derek turns back to Stiles and reiterates the same thing he has been saying every time Stiles starts spouting off about the damn kitten thread again “We aren’t getting a kitten Stiles.”

“We could, Deaton mentioned to Scott that a family just brought in a whole litter last week. They have cute, fluffy bodies Derek,” Stiles says waving his hands in Derek’s face. “Scott says there’s this one ginger that chases his own tail, he’d fit right in,” Stiles adds and Derek notes the amusement in his voice.

“That was one time Stiles,” Derek fires back remembering how one of the first times he’d shifted into his wolf form Derek had spent an hour chasing his tail in the mirror and Stiles had recorded it and to this day, three years later, Stiles won’t let Derek live it down.

“But with a cat you could chase each others tails,” Stiles squeals and Derek notes with joy that Stiles only narrowly dodges Derek throwing a box of pop tarts at his head.  
“Pop tarts are as sacred as my human body,” Stiles says in mock horror and Derek watches him bend down and shake his ass seductively as he retrieves the box and throws it back into the cart.

Derek rolls his eyes and follows Stiles as he leads them over to the self-checkout line and mutters, “Still no cat.”

Derek pushes Stiles towards the bagging area as Stiles squeaks out “You may have won this battle but I’ll win the war!”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Derek’s at Deaton’s the following week he absolutely does not check in on the litter of cats that Stiles had talked about and he notes that the ginger one is gone which just further emboldens Derek’s stance on the no cat issue.

“Hey man,” Derek hears Scott say as he watches the younger werewolf crouch down and fill up the kibble bowl with fresh food and water.

Derek simply grunts as he watches Scott scratch a malnourished black and white cat behind the ears in just the right spot eliciting a loud purr that even non werewolves would have been able to hear.

“Stiles wear ya down yet?” Scott asks as he tries to pass a kitten to Derek.

Derek bristles and steps away from the cat and Scott’s smirking face and simply states “We aren’t getting a cat,” and Derek tries to bleed authority into his voice.  
“You know Stiles’ wear you down eventually,” Scott mutters and Derek watches as Scott pulls one of the kittens up to his face and hears him whisper “he’ll be back for you buddy,” before Derek sees Scott get up and put the cats back inside the kennel.

“I heard that Scott,” Derek replies as he turns the corner. “Stiles said you needed help with the treaty line,” Derek adds shifting the conversation back to actual matters of importance as he and Scott head into the back room.

Derek observes Scott meander over to the map in the far corner of the back room and hears Scott reply, “Whatever you say man,” before Derek looks down at the map looking at county and pack lines trying to iron out where the new treaty lines between their pack and a neighboring pack looking to head to Beacon Hills can be set.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

“Cats were once treated like royalty you know, they were often seen as the gods of the animal kingdom Derek,” Stiles stutters out in the comedown of their afterglow.

“Ruining the afterglow,” Derek grunts as he reaches for the packet of tissues and sloppily wipes his and then Stiles’ body before reaching down and grabbing the sheets to wrap around his and Stiles’ body.

Derek feels Stiles shrug before he experiences Stiles crashing their lips together, “also did you know cats fluff up their fur to seem menacing to predators,” Stiles says as soon as Derek takes his lips off of his.

“There’s nothing vicious about cats Stiles,” Derek replies shaking his head.

Stiles bristles, “Well clearly you’ve never encountered the vicious six tabby gang behind Lucy’s diner. They’ll cut you if you aren’t careful.”

Derek shakes his head before he pulls Stiles closer to his chest, its Derek’s favorite way to sleep, with Stiles’ head pillowed on top of his chest and his body molding to Derek’s. “We don’t have time for a cat.”

“Pfft, they are self-sufficient Der,” Stiles utters before Derek feels him rest his head on his chest. “I know I’m wearing your wolfy ass down, Scott said you were checking out the cats at the clinic last time you were in.”

Derek rolls his eyes and runs the pads of his fingers down Stiles’ back “I was helping him broker territory lines remember?”

“Last time I checked the map wasn’t in the cat play pen,” Stiles utters in a rush before Derek captures Stiles’ lips in a bruising kiss.

“Answers still no,” Derek says as he listens to Stiles’ breathing above him lengthen and even out.  
……………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek is unlocking his computer at the Sheriff’s station and as soon as he enters his password he’s assaulted with screenshots of cats playing on a loop. He sees malnourished cats, tabbies, and a few gingers play across his screen before he looks around at Rodgers and Ribbons snickering in the corner. “Parrish?” Derek bites out as he moves his mouse around trying to figure out how to restore the standard BHPD screensaver logo.

“Oh it gets better,” Parrish snickers out cryptically and Derek glares at his partner not appreciating his laughter.

Derek huffs but chooses to cover up the screensaver by heading to the internet to check his email before he sets off on patrol in an hour but as soon as he opens his web browser _“Arms of an Angel,”_ blares through his computer’s speakers followed by pictures of malnourished animal’s flitting across his screen in a loop as Sarah McLaughlin pleads in that hurt, quiet voice to donate to the ASPCA and adopt locally.

“He plays dirty,” Derek hears Ribbons yell out in the distance and because Derek has never much liked Ribbons he has no qualms flashing him the finger which only earns him further snickers from the cops mulling about the station.

“Something funny Jordan?” Derek bites out as he feels his hands ball into fists.

Derek sees Jordan raise his hands in mock surrender before he points at Derek saying, “You can’t win this one man, just buy him the damn cat,” before Parrish goes back to filing his paperwork.

Derek glares at Jordan on his way out to his patrol car and if he gives Ms. Lieberman a speeding ticket for going two miles an hour over the speeding limit well then she can thank Stiles for that.  
………………………………………………………………………………………

“You’re wearing down,” Stiles sing songs one night as he and Derek are watching It’s a Wonderful Life.

“Nope,” Derek replies back placing extra emphasis on the no portion as he grabs another fistful of popcorn and turns his attention back to the movie, ignoring the smirk playing across Stiles’ face.  
………………………………………………………………………………………

Regardless of what Stiles says, Derek is absolutely, most definitely not wearing down on the cat issue.

He isn’t. He used to be a powerful alpha and now he’s just as much a powerful beta. He doesn’t simply wear down easily.

Which is why Derek can’t explain what he’s doing outside of Deaton’s vet clinic on Christmas Eve with a bag of cat food in one hand and a fluffy ginger cat that sports a patch of white over her eye in his other hand.

All Derek does is scowl at the whipping motion Scott makes as he passes the kitten over to Derek and walks Derek out of the clinic locking up behind him.

“I didn’t back down,” Derek says and tries not to glare at Scott who laughs so hard tears fall down his face as Scott situates the cat in the passenger seat of the Toyota and places the cat food at the feet of the seat.

“Whatever you say man,” Scott says closing the door to Derek’s car and Derek at least appreciates that the alpha is trying to muffle his laughter now.

Scott manages to choke out “Merry Christmas Derek,” in between his fit of giggles.

Derek glares at the fluffy ginger kitten all the way home but the kitten seems to preen under the glaring and she manages to fluff up her fur much to Derek’s annoyance.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek is rudely awakened from his slumber, where he was chasing cats dammit, when Stiles jumps on their bed which almost pushes Derek off and worse yet Stiles thrusts the damn ginger cat in his face.

“You caved,” Derek hears Stiles say over and over again as he watches Stiles pat down the fur and coo when the cat lays little kitten kisses into the crook of Stiles’ neck which absolutely doesn’t make the wolf in Derek whine and bristle.

Nope, nothing to see here folks.

Derek blinks the remaining vestiges of sleep from his eyes and pools the sheet around his torso and just drinks in the sight of Stiles cuddling the cat closer to his chest and watches as his face splits into a wide grin when the cat puts her paw on his nose.

“I think it likes you,” Derek mutters in his sleep heavy voice.

Derek watches in amusement as Stiles hovers his hands over ginger’s ears and in seething, mock outrage mutters, “It’s not an it Christmas wolf. She’s princess Leia to you,” and Derek barely manages to suppress his snort.

“My bad dork,” Derek says slipping off the bed in favor of a pair of boxers and track pants.

“You like?” Derek asks as he follows Stiles down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen where he fixes himself a cup of coffee and sits down to watch Stiles fill up Leia’s water bowl.

“I like captain,” Stiles mutters as he scratches behind Princess Leia’s ears smiling as the cat begins to purr.

Stealing a slice of bacon Stiles mutters, “You so caved though.”

“Watch your cat,” Derek huffs while he settles onto the counter wondering when cats, bacon, and domesticity became his life but he supposes it’s _not all bad_.


End file.
